


Scorpion

by OverPickled



Series: Screaming Into The Void: WT Fic Challenge [3]
Category: World Trigger
Genre: Gen, WT 31, World Trigger Writing Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8203904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverPickled/pseuds/OverPickled
Summary: Being innovate and driven is good, but don't forget to handle your schoolwork.Set 1.3 of WT Fictober.





	

“So,” said Jin, grinning widely. He pulled his glasses down. “What’d you think?”

Tachikawa grinned back from the floor. “I think I’d like to take another look at it.”

“Oho? You’re being humble, Tachikawa-san. Just another look?”

“Give me ten rounds, Jin. I want to beat you thoroughly.”

Jin hummed and looked around. They did only have five matches just now, and Tachikawa usually demanded for at least twenty.

Then again, Jin was pretty sure Tachikawa had some project to work on. Looking back down, the current Tachikawa started to get back up. The potential future Tachikawas on the other hand...  
Jin felt it was only his rightful duty to help his senpai, as a beloved kouhai, after all. It was the least he could do for his companions. Even if his good intentions also meant he got to laugh at Tachikawa.

“That doesn’t sound bad, but see here, engineer-san said this was just a brief test to see if it works right, sooooo-” Jin drawled, spinning around to exit the room. “Have to go back and give engineer-san some updates.”

“Now?!”

“Don’t worry, Tachikawa-san. When it’s finally complete, we can spar a lot more!” They exited the unlimited trion simulation, Jin making sure he was a few steps ahead of Tachikawa, lest Tachikawa nab him before he could leave. “Your grades will thank me later!”

“And what about your own?” Tachikawa countered. If Tachikawa was going down, he was going to drag Jin down with him. They used to do that often enough during their matches anyway; a stab through the chest and a slice of the neck would happen almost simultaneously.

Jin laughed.

“Don’t worry, Tachikawa-san,” he said, almost placatingly. “My side-effect tells me it’ll be fine. I’m an elite, after all.”


End file.
